


Venom!Verse

by zoodlino



Category: Inception (2010), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: BDSM, Crossover, Eventual Smut, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), M/M, Polyamory, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoodlino/pseuds/zoodlino
Summary: Of all the directions in which Eames pictured his life going, time-sharing a body and mind with a constantly snacking extra-terrestrial symbiote never quite made the cut.What is even worse, Venom seems to have a particular snack in mind this time...the deliciously highstrung attorney Arthur, who has a few nasty secrets of his own up his sleeve.





	1. Chapter 1

Eames has done many a strange thing in his life, but even for his standards, this whole symbiote business is a little odd.  

That is, both his chicken nugget consumption and his dreams about Arthur are getting a bit out of hand. Or are they dreams?

Unfortunately, once Venom gets a taste of something, well...it doesn't exactly end well.  


	2. I Wanna Love You (But I Better Not Touch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally taking a stab at starting this AU.. hope you enjoy!

On a good day, Venom is like a grumpy house-cat: a little bit lazy, difficult to get out of bed, but always ready for a half-hearted swipe at whatever’s displeasing Eames at the moment.

On a bad day, it takes most of the junk food from Mrs. Chen’s just to placate Venom’s call to cut some throats.

Eames would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about letting Venom take the wheel every once in a while; after all, there are plenty of billionaires out there he’d love to have Venom take a bite or two out of – but given Eames’ and Venom’s history with dead bodies, Eames has deemed it unwise to expose Venom to the general public. **For the moment.**

Venom. Venom has both saved his life and changed it to the extreme. What with the slimy black… limbs? appendages? Whatever it is, Eames doesn’t like their spontaneous ability to pop out of his body. **Don’t kid yourself, Eddie. We make a good team. Let’s go catch some bad humans.**

No, even with Venom’s not-so-subtle hints, Eames is leaving the vigilante heroics to others for now. After all, a lot of Eames’ energy is still going towards convincing Venom not to chew his way through his neighbor, the one who had blasted the loud music not so long ago, because Venom sure holds onto grudges.

And other things. If bloodlust is one half of Venom, the other is lust itself, guttural, chasing, yearning… **Hunger.**

Venom, who got more than a taste of Eames’ ex-fiancé Arthur, hasn’t been good at letting go. And, if Eames is being honest, neither has he.

Both of them have been spending more time that strictly necessary dwelling on what Eames has termed “The Kiss”: that time in the woods when Venom’s symbiote shape had taken possession of Arthur’s delicious body, and proceeded to kiss his way back into Eames, bleeding between the two of them…Eames is half hard just thinking about it. Or is that Venom? **We are one. Idiot. Let’s go see Arthur.**

Eames hasn’t heard from Arthur since the confrontation with Riot and Drake. Surely Eames has the right to reach out to Arthur for saving his life at the rocket launch, doesn’t he? **Yes. Arthur. Let’s go see Arthur. Now. Take him apart…**

Ugh. Eames swats at his own head, trying to get Venom to shut up. He only hopes that last statement was meant the sexy way, not the murder way.

Still, the lack of communication from Arthur has Eames bubbling over with unanswered questions- is Arthur still seeing the doctor? What did the kiss mean? **It means we are meant to be.**

More than that, does Arthur even want to see Eames again? Eames can still remember Arthur’s expression when Eames and Venom had ended up in the lobster tank at whatever posh restaurant had been Arthur’s taste of the month at the time – surely it was Eames’ responsibility to avoid another such an encounter, right? And that meant getting a tighter grip on Venom and his…urges.

Absentmindedly, Eames shoves another fistful of chicken nuggets into his mouth, all the while opening his computer to his email. He still has some old connects from his journalism days, and he hasn’t had much to do since recovering from, well, saving the world from extra-terrestrial symbiotes.

There. A potentially promising new case. Rolling up his sleeves, Eames forces Venom into the back of his mind and digs into the mail cryptically titled “Cobol Engineering Secret Dream Tech”…


End file.
